Wrong Number
by Serenity Rose 24
Summary: Serena receives a strange phone call that could change her life forever.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**Wrong Number**

Her cell phone began to ring for the sixth time in less than an hour. Serena Tsukino had a policy that she didn't answer a call from a number that she didn't know, but the almost constant ringing was starting to get on her nerves. Apparently the person wasn't waiting to hear the voicemail greeting because if they had, they would have realized that they had the wrong number and stop calling. On the eighth time it rang, Serena finally broke her rule and answered the call.

"Hello?" Serena said cautiously.

"Well, it's about time you answer your damn phone!" An unfamiliar male voice barked in reply almost instantly. "Where have you been for the last hour?! Why haven't you answered or returned any of my calls?!"

"Sir, I think…"

"Don't try to weasel your way out of this one! You better have those reports finished and on my desk by 8 am tomorrow morning sharp or you had better start looking for another job!"

"Reports? I don't know anything about any reports?" Serena replied.

"Oh, that's really funny. Get those reports done or you will be flipping hamburgers at the nearest McDonalds!"

"All right, that's it! I have had it! I don't know who you think you are, but you have no right to speak to me that way or to anyone for that matter! Don't call this number again or I will report you to the police!"

"Now, Mina, there is no reason to do that." The voice said more calmly. "You say you don't know who I am, well let me remind you. I'm your boss, the person who can make or break your career." Serena finally understood who he was. "Now, get those reports done or don't bother coming back to the office at all!" The line went dead and Serena just stared at her phone for a moment before dialing her sister's number. Mina answered after the first ring.

"Hey, sis, what's up? I'm really busy trying to get some reports done for my boss."

"Yeah, I know. I just got an earful from him about it. I think he has our numbers mixed up." Serena explained. She heard Mina sigh.

"Oh, Sere, I'm so sorry. He normally isn't such a beast to work for, but these reports are for a big deal he is trying to seal and he's been short with everyone this week." Mina replied.

"I don't blame you, but I think he needs to be set straight about who he is calling. Don't say anything to him about the mix up and make sure you have those reports on his desk by 8 tomorrow morning." Serena said.

"Sere, what are you planning to do?"

"I'm going to go have a little talk with him tomorrow before we go to lunch. No one talks to me or my sister that way. I don't care who he is." Mina groaned.

"All right, Serena. I know I can't stop you, but I hope you don't cost me my job over this." Mina sighed, recognizing the determined note in her sister's vote.

"If anything, it should make the lives of everyone at your company a little easier the next time he gets like this. What's his name?" Serena asked.

"Darien Shields."

"Thanks. Good luck with your work and I will see you tomorrow."

Serena walked into the building of Shields Incorporated the next morning. She quickly found Darien Shields' office and was pleased when no one was around to stop her from entering his office. He was sitting behind his desk facing away from her. He didn't seem to hear her come in.

"Mr. Shields, I need to have a word with you." Serena said as she closed the door behind her. The black leather chair swiveled around to allow the person in it to see who had entered his office. A man with jet black hair and deep blue eyes was now in Serena's vision. She was momentarily struck speechless.

"Ah, yes, Mina. These reports are excellent, but I don't really see the need for you to explain them to me. You can go back to your corner in the secretarial pool." Darien replied, but Serena didn't move. "Ms. Tsukino, why are you still here?"

"Because, as I stated, I need to speak with you." Serena said firmly, finding her voice and moving away from the door and towards his desk.

"If you must, but make it quick. I am a very busy man."

"I can see that, but this will take however long it takes. There are a couple of things you need to know…." Serena started, but was interrupted by Darien's long sigh.

"Ms. Tsukino, if this is a ploy to get me to raise your salary, I don't have time for this nonsense. Take it up with someone in the HR department. Have a nice day." Darien waved her away, but Serena continued forward until she was just on the other side of his desk.

"Mr. Shields, I have tried to be nice, but apparently that isn't going to get me anywhere. So do me a favor and shut your mouth for a few minutes so I can speak." Serena said forcefully. Darien's black brow shot up in surprise.

"Ms. Tsukino…"

"I said shut up! I really don't want to stoop down to your level, but you leave me no choice. Mr. Shields, I am indeed Ms. Tsukino, but not the one you are mistaking me for. Mina, works for your company as you know, not me. My name is Serena and I'm Mina's twin sister. I'm also the person you called ten times last night. I don't know who you think you are, but you have no right to speak to your employees as you as you spoke to me last night. I understand you are under a mountain of stress trying to close a new deal, but that doesn't give you the freedom to treat your employees and complete strangers like they are dirt under your feet!" Serena finished Darien didn't speak for a long moment.

"Are you free for dinner tonight?" He finally asked. Serena's mouth dropped open at that question. That had been the last thing she had been expecting him to say.

"Yes, I think so, but where in the hell did that come from?" Darien rose to his feet and walked around his desk to stop near her.

"Any woman who can come in here and put me through the ringer, is a woman worth getting to know better. Would you care to continue this conversation over dinner with me tonight?"

"On one condition."

"Anything."

"Start treating your employees with respect at all times, no matter what kind of stress you are under."

"You have a deal." Serena smiled and held out her hand for Darien to shake it. He happily took her hand and shook it, smiling at her.

"Maybe a wrong number isn't such a bad thing after all."

_Please review!_


End file.
